bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Paleblood
Paleblood is a term mentioned in Bloodborne. Description Paleblood is undoubtedly one of the most mysterious elements in the entire lore of Bloodborne. It is referenced in a few moments, but never in a way that explicitly states what it is, what it does, or where it comes from. When players finish creating their Origin, and after being administered blood by a Blood Minister, they awake in Iosefka's Clinic, in a room with a mere note that says: "Seek Paleblood to transcend the hunt." And so, regardless of its origin, utilities, or even the form it takes, Paleblood becomes the goal of the player. Lore The Hunter, for some unknown reason, came to Yharnam for the information of Paleblood. Mentions Paleblood is first mentioned by the Blood Minister, seemingly in response to what the Hunter said. *''"Oh yes, paleblood...Well, you've come to the right place."'' Perhaps the blood minister knew what paleblood is for he made the Hunter sign a contract, which most blood ministers don't do today. He assured The Hunter that Yharnam was the home of Blood Ministration and the hunter had come to the right place for paleblood. The next mention is the handwritten scrawl: *''"Seek paleblood to transcend the hunt".'' Gilbert was the second person to mention paleblood, in response to what the Hunter asked. *''"Paleblood, you say? Hmm... Never heard of it. But if it's blood you're interested in, you should try The Healing Church."'' Gilbert is a fellow outsider who also came to Yharnam for blood healing. However, the term is alien to him. After the secret ritual is revealed, Paleblood is mentioned again, as the colour of the sky when the red moon hangs low and the line between man and beast is blurred. #''"Behold! A Paleblood sky!"'' The sky is as pale as a body drained of blood. Finally, Paleblood is mentioned again in a note, perhaps of a Byrgenwerth. Paleblood is now revealed as another name of Flora- the Moon Presence. *"The nameless moon presence beckoned by Laurence and his associates. Paleblood." In the comic Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep, a hunter is greeted by Retired Hunter Djura to a pale child who bleeds a white substance. Believing this to be Paleblood, the hunter intends to escort the child to a safe place beyond the Fishing Hamlet and transcend the hunt. When judging the validity of Paleblood, the hunter also points out that many believe it to be the moon above. Non-cannon Mentions The term 'blood of a sage' is mentioned in a cut dialogue with an unnamed Yharnamite. It might be Paleblood and the reason why the hunter asks the blood minister for Paleblood. *''"The blood of a sage? Hmm, I don't know nothing. Not a thing. It's some made-up nonsense or... you know what... wait a minute, wait a minute... The minister at the cathedral might know something."'' Trivia *Paleblood is, in essence, the "MacGuffin" of Bloodborne. **A MacGuffin is a plot device in the form of some goal, desired object, or other motivator that the protagonist pursues, often with little or no narrative explanation. **Based off of the note mentioning the Moon Presence, some believe that this is paleblood. *According to Miyazaki, there are two different ways players could interpret “Paleblood” here: **One is the color of the sky after the players defeats the Rom and the Mensis secret ritual is revealed. The sky there is a very pale blue, like a body drained of blood. Before the ritual is revealed, when the player is kidnapped and goes to Yahar'gul, they don't know what it could mean yet. Then, after the ritual, they could look at it again and it'll dawn on them. This leads to the interpretation that “seek Paleblood” refers to uncovering that ritual and putting a stop to it. **Two is the "monster that comes from the moon under certain conditions", the Moon Presence, being the Paleblood in question. * In the Japanese version of the game, it’s mad clear that the Hunter is the one who wrote the note in Iosefka’s Clinic, meaning the player character knew of or at least heard of Paleblood before coming to Yharnam. Gallery Note 1.png Note 15.png Note 19.png Tcw012.jpg|The Child. Category:Lore